Rani Ra
"Hey, its another cute boy!"- normal saying when hanging out with darcy a lot. Rani Ra is the boy obsessed daughter of The Egypt god known as Ra, the god of the sun as Egypt calls him, and is a talk type of girl but is unaware of why anna apip has it in for her at the moment and is just thankful that her friend Darcy Gorgon is around a lot as she speaks her mind to anna and the pair enjoy playing games with each other. Character Personality Rani is a type of girl who sees good in everyone, even the diva known as Anna apip, who is not sure on why she hates her so much, and hates how she always starts on rani and darcy, as darcy always stands up for rani. She is also a boy obsessed type and keeps talking about them, until darcy calms her down, the pair always stick together and always hang out nearly, Rani is a girl who speaks her own mind and is sometimes willing to stand up for what she believes in. Rani is also a game type of girl as well and plays a lot of games with darcy and the only game she has beaten her at is are some dance games as darcy doesn't pay attention to the moves on the screen, she is always hanging out with darcy and is also seen as a outspoken girl and bright. Appearance Rani has brown skin like her father and has dark blue hair with dark blue eyes to match and lipstick to match, she has red, gold and blue feathered wings from one of her fathers many forms. Classic Monster Rani's father is the Egypt god of the sun known as Ra, who is well known for slaying the Egypt myth, Apip, the reason being his daughter anna hating rani, and is believed in by many Egyptians, he has been shown in many forms so far and his recant one is him with the same skin and hair but looks more bird like. He has been adapted in house of Anubis and yu-gi-oh, house of Anubis as the pyramid of ra and yugioh, as the Egyptian god card known as the winged dragon of ra and is in the series finale of the show. Relationships Ra/father: Rani loves her father but he hasn't told her just yet what happened with him and apip, and rani so far is unaware, she mentions him with great detail in scaritage and mentions that he raised her like she was a princess, but she is not one and only gets this due to her being a only child. Darcy Gorgon/best friend: ever since this pair met in physical deaducation and darcy promised to help her up if she fell, these 2 have not been seen without each other, these 2 are like a team and have been like that for a bit, they always hang out and help each other in any way they can. Akila Sphinx/friend: Back in Egypt, they are neighbors and seem to talk to each other sometimes and akila, like she is with darcy, is teaching rani to play duel monsters. Anna Apip/enemy: Though she is unaware of why anna hates her, she is always left upset by anna due to her bullying and making ranis life a misery, and hates how anna does it to her and darcy. Danielle Kristoff/best friend: The pair met in hiss-tory when darcy accidently turned the teacher, being mr loser, into stone as he told her to take of her shades, and the pair appear to be close on the subject of art. Romance Though rani is not dating, she can go boy crazy, driving poor darcy crazy. Pet Rani has a pet beetle she calls light, after the sun that her father is the god off. Outfits Basic Rani normally wears her dark blue hair down and a light yellow headband with a sun type of jewel on it with orange linings, and a light yellow dress with a light red belt and a light red chain with a sun pendant on it and a sun buckle on her belt and a pair of red boots with light red linings on the top of them with sun heels. Trivia *her father is the Egyptian god known as ra. *she is, uh, lost count of how many Egypt OCs I made. *she is unaware of why anna hates her. Gallery Rani basic.png|Basic rani Cooltext1799209586.png|Logo rani lunaii.png|Attempt of ranis lunaii Theme song-Girls aloud, Sound of the underground Category:Egyptian Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Pinks OCs Category:Ra Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Demigod